


Our Love In Ink

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never too far</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Love In Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, needed a comfort story so here it is hope you enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

Thor looked at the calendar, in 3 weeks there was yet another tattoo convention, he got in the invite a couple of weeks ago. Loki didn't like the idea, mainly because it meant his husband would be away from him.

Thor knew how Loki felt about it, so when they closed up their shop for the day he comforted him.

"It's not for a long time you know, just a week" Thor said softly as they lay in bed.

"I know, but I don't have to like it" Loki said snuggling closer to his husband.

Thor kissed the top of Loki's head as they felt sleep take over, 3 weeks later and Loki was in bed missing Thor, so he wrote him an e-mail in the middle of the night not thinking about it, he got a message from him on the instant chat in their e-mail.

Thor: Are you still awake?

Loki: Yes, I miss you :(

Thor: Oh honey, I miss you too *hug*

Loki: I don't want a *hug* I want a real one

Thor: I promise, when I get home, I will hug you for real

Loki: *nods* I can't sleep

Thor: How shall I help you then?

Loki: Tell me about the first time we met

Thor: You came in for a job interview, I thought I'd never see you again after that because you looked like you didn't want the job.

Loki: I did, I wanted more than just the job

Thor: And then when you came back, I was so happy, because all I wanted was to see you again

Loki: I wanted to see you again too

They spoke for what felt like hours, till they both logged off and fell asleep. A week later when Thor came back, he made good on his promise, he couldn't stop hugging Loki.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
